The Start Of True Love
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Starts just after the scene where Clark and Lois were being questioned hooked to a kryptonian lie detector in the episode Committed.
1. Sorry

After Clark freed himself and Lois of the Kryptonian lie detector, Lois hugged him and broke down. "I'm so sorry, Clark. I should have told you sooner." She sobbed.

"It's ok, Lois." He replied hugging her tight.

She shook her head. "No it's not. And I never wanted you to find out like this. I was such a fool for pulling you into this."

Clark kissed the top of her head. "You did the right thing. If you hadn't put me on this story with you, you'd be dead."

"I know. It's just, I never told you how I felt because every time I dated someone, I screwed it up. I didn't want to do that again and mess it up. I didn't want to rush into things." She said pulling away enough to look at him.

"Do you wanna know what my answer would be if he got to ask me the same question?"

"Yes." She replied wiping her tears.

"I was gonna say yes."

"Really?"

"It's the truth. I've always loved you, but thinking I loved Lana more than you back then blinded me. But the truth is that I belong with you. Not Lana. And I'M sorry for not telling you before."

"That Valentine's Day thing with that lipstick..."

Clark cut her off. "It was laced with red kryptonite. Red kryptonite brings out the truth in people. But I was too stubborn and blinded by my feelings for Lana that at the time, I didn't think I felt that way about you. I thought you were only my friend. Not my potential soul mate."

"And as for me, it helped me to realize that I was only fooling myself. I was then too stubborn afterwards to voice it, that I denied everything I truly felt for you. So I lied and said I only wanted you to be my friend and nothing more."

"So what does this mean?" He asked looking in her eyes.

"I think I want to TRULY try and make us work. I'm still sorry however, that you had to find out this way. I put you in danger as well as myself for a stupid front page story and you almost died. I saw the way you flinched from the green kryptonite. I know your secret. And I want you to know, you can trust me. I could never tell a soul who you are. But you also owe me an explanation."

"I'd like that. And I'll tell you EVERYTHING when we get home. You're staying at the farm with me for the next few days. Just until I know you're safe."

Not wanting to argue, she nodded. "Ok. Agreed."

Clark half smiled and helped her up. Then he picked her up bridal style and super sped off to the farm.


	2. Explanation

At the farm, Clark put Lois down. "I'm gonna go get a quick shower and then I want you to explain why you kept your secret from me."

Clark nodded. "You want a t-shirt and some boxers?"

"That'd be nice. You can take me to my place tomorrow so I can get some stuff. I only have one outfit here."

"Alright. I'll lay them on the bathroom counter for you."

Lois nodded and went to the bathroom. Clark went to his room and grabbed a pair of boxers and then a t-shirt for her. He heard the water running and quickly put the clothes on the counter before shutting the door. He went to the living room and sat down to wait.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Lois was dressed in the boxers and t-shirt and came downstairs. "Ok, Smallville. Time to explain." She said sitting down next to him and facing him.<p>

Clark sighed. "Where to start."

"The beginning would be nice."

"Well, growing up, I discovered every week I had some new power. First was the strength and speed and then the super hearing. Then third was my heat vision. Then I discovered my x-ray vision by accident when one day at school, I was looking at a wall and suddenly I saw THROUGH it. Then I discovered my super breath. But that wasn't until I got sick and I had what would be a kryptonian version of a head cold."

"Do I wanna know what that feels like?"

"Probably not. But anyway, I can't fly. At least not yet. So as I got older, I tried to live a normal life. Tried to fit in. But when I realized I couldn't, I made the decision on my own to keep my powers a secret to help protect those I loved."

"So that's why you didn't tell me. You wanted to protect me."

"Exactly. If I told you, I would be putting you in more danger than you already put yourself in just doing your job. Among other things."

"Does anyone know besides your parents and me?"

"Chloe. She figured it out a long time ago and she put her nerdiness to action by helping my find certain things through her hacking talent."

"So my cousin knew before me. That's not right."

"I'm sorry. But she turned out to be meteor infected herself and was already part of it. We both wanted to protect you. It was the only way."

Lois sighed. "So, anyone else?"

"Just Oliver, Tess, and the other as most people deem them, 'meteor freaks'."

"So you knew that Oliver was The Green Arrow the whole time?"

"I caught him on his one mission. It's a long story, but that's all I can tell you."

"I guess I can understand that. I mean, you're right. I do put myself into dangerous situations. Just doing my job and then being a part of YOUR world, it makes it worse."

"Now that you know, you're not mad?"

"No. A little disappointed I was the last one to know, but not mad. You just wanted to protect me. And you saved me enough already just by me doing my job as an investigative reporter. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Thank you, Smallville. You've made mine especially, but EVERYONE'S lives better. The world needs you. But in a way, I guess I need you more."

Clark pulled her to him and kissed her gently. She kissed back and they pulled away after ten seconds. "I'm glad you're taking this all well and that you want to give us a try. If you're ready to take this leap, I'm ready to take this leap with you."

Lois smiled. "I love you, Clark Kent."

He smiled back and pecked her lips. "I love you too, Lois Lane."


	3. Time Travel and Blast From The Past?

There was a bang from the front door being opened and Chloe came barging in with some kind of Kryptonian object. "Clark!" She yelled worriedly.

"In the living room, Chloe!" He called not moving Lois from on top of him.

She walked in and stopped in her tracks noticing her cousin. "Lois?"

Lois looked up. "Hey, Baby Cous."

"What are you doing here?"

Lois smiled and cuddled into Clark more. "I just found out the truth about Clark. And I'm here because he wants me to stay for a few days until this whole psycho jeweler thing blows over. Plus we're together. But that's a long story. I'll tell you another time."

Chloe looked at her curiously then nodded. "Ok. So what I came here for was we received this Kryptonian orb thing at Watchtower." She said handing to Clark.

Lois sat up to look at it with him. "Who sent it?" Clark asked.

"I looked at all my resources over there and on Ollie's personal computer. Apparently, it's supposed to make you time travel."

"Time travel?" Lois asked looking up at her.

"Yeah. What we also found was that Zod had one completely identical to it, but Faora destroyed it before Zod killed her and her unborn baby. Whoever sent this one to us, knows something we don't. I have a feeling, that if Zod gets his hands on it, our world and our entire timeline will perish."

"So what do you want ME to do with it?"

"Oliver and I both think you should go back and make sure nothing changes. Tess showed up and said that before he killed Faora, that he traveled back to when you first got your x-ray vision and tried to kill you. She said not to ask how she knew that, but that she's afraid he may have changed something and drastically."

"So I need to go back and see if anything has changed and if it did, fix it. If not, I need to make sure NOTHING changes."

"Exactly. And I'd go now as soon as I get out the door." She said. "Good luck!" She called as the door slammed shut in a hurry.

Lois looked at him as he was about to activate it. "If you think you're going alone, you're wrong. I'm coming with you and that's final."

Clark nodded and grabbed her hand as he activated the orb in his other. They were surrounded in red lights and they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>May 6, 2000<strong>

There was a call of a rooster and Clark opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in his room. "What the...?" He shook his head and quickly dressed. He walked downstairs and smelled breakfast. "Lois?" He called as he walked into the kitchen.

The woman turned around. "Morning, Sweety. Who's Lois?" She asked.

Clark looked up and looked shocked. "M...Mom?"

Martha furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you ok, Clark?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I live here."

"Riiiight."

A man walked in. "Morning, Son! Morning, Hunny." He said giving his wife a quick peck on the lips.

Clark looked even more shocked. "D...D...D...Dad?!"

Johnathan looked concerned. "Are you ok, Son? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I..." He trailed off as his phone rang and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"**Clark?!**"

"Lois?! Hunny? Is that you?!" He asked panicked.

"**Yes. I woke up in Port Ryan. Clark, I'm scared. Can you come get me?**"

"I'll be there shortly. I love you."

"**I love you too. And please hurry.**" She replied.

Clark hung up and was about to take off. "Who was that?" Martha asked.

Clark stopped. "I'll explain later. I have to go get my girlfriend." He said and super sped off to Port Ryan.

* * *

><p>When Clark got there, he spotted his girlfriend. "Lois."<p>

Lois turned around and ran into his arms hugging him tight. "Thank God. I was so scared. Take me home. To the farm."

Clark nodded and picked her up bridal style then super sped them to the farm.

* * *

><p>When they get to the porch, Clark set her down. "Be prepared, Hunny. You're gonna be in for quite a shock."<p>

"Ok." She replied then noticed his appearance. "You look younger."

Clark took a real look at her too and noticed the difference in her appearance. "So do you. You're blonde again."

Lois pulled a piece of her hair in front of her face to look at it and gasped. "You're right. Talk about a blast from the past."

"This is getting weirder and weirder." He replied. "Lets go in. And remember to be prepared for the shock of your life."

She nodded and they walked in the house. At the kitchen island, Martha and Johnathan were talking then turned to see their son and his girlfriend walk in. Clark's arm was around her waist and hers was around his. "Who's this, Son?" Johnathan asked.

Lois was standing in shock looking at him. "M...M...M...Mr. Kent?" She looked at Clark shocked.

"I told you to be prepared for the shock of your life, Hunny."

"I didn't realize THIS is what you meant!" She replied exasperated and pointed to Johnathan.

"I was shocked too when I first saw him. You're not the only one. But you need to calm down so we can figure this out."

She nodded and pulled herself closer to him self-consciously.


	4. The Talk and Explanation

Johnathan looked at her strangely as Clark pulled her close to him by the waist. Martha finally spoke. "Clark? Who is this?"

Clark looked at her. "Lois Lane. Chloe's cousin. She's my girlfriend."

Coming out of her shock, Lois looked at Martha. "Hi, Mrs. Kent."

"Nice to meet you, Sweety." Martha replied.

Clark turned her to face him and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go to the living room and look for the orb. I'll be in to help in a minute."

She nodded and pecked his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lo." He replied and she went to the living room to start looking for the orb that sent them here.

Clark turned back to his parents. Johnathan spoke confused. "You said an orb. What orb?"

"You know I'm not from this earth." He started and sat down.

"Yes, but we don't know specifically where you came from yet either." Martha said.

"The reason Lois knows you and we know each other, is because her and I are from the future. Eight years in the future to be exact. I noticed the date on the calender when we walked in."

"What do you mean? You're only fourteen."

"Well, not exactly. I think what happened is that the thing that brought us here, somehow put our knowledge of our time in our past selves. And I think they're still in us, but our future selves are taking over their bodies right now. Sort of like a possession, but instead of someone else, it's ourselves. Just from the future."

"So you're from 2008?"

"Yes. At least our knowledge and souls are. When we get back, they won't remember anything and it'll be like they just met, but won't know how. And for you guys, when we get back, we'll have to have your memories of us being here and future knowledge erased. We can't risk changing anything unless it's something positive."

"We understand. Do what you have to do."

"If one of our friends shows up, act like you don't know anything and everything is normal."

They nodded and he walked into the living room to see Lois reaching under the couch. "Can't quite get it." She said.

Clark went over and lifted the couch. She grabbed it and stood up while he set it down. "How long were you trying to get it?"

"About three minutes. Thanks for the help, Smallville."

"I was just explaining our situation to my parents. Not our mission, just how we got here."

She nodded and handed him the orb. "Well, I think we should see what we can find. It had to bring us to this certain point in time for SOME reason."

"Agreed." He replied and pocketed the orb.

"Can we eat and relax a little first though? I'm hungry." She said.

He nodded and walked to the kitchen to get them each a plate of breakfast. He come's back and hands Lois hers. "I didn't know if you wanted any grapes, so I just stuck with strawberries."

"It's fine, Hunny. Thank you." She replied and they sat on the couch to eat.

* * *

><p>A week later, Lois and Clark were still stuck in the year 2000. It's now May 13 and Lois was transferred to Smallville High School. The two find it strange to be back in school again, but go to keep the timeline from being completely corrupted. They're still trying to figure out why the orb sent them to this specific point in time. Clark talked to Jor-El and he said that instead of keeping the timeline from being destroyed, that the orb may have sent them here to change something. Something that wasn't meant to happen in between the times they were sent back from and to. Jor-El explained that the orb won't send them back to their original time until whatever needs changed, IS changed.<p>

Lois' cousin Chloe was surprised to see her transferred to their school district and also with Clark. She may have only known him for a year, but she was actually a bit jealous of her cousin being with him. But she keeps her facade and pretends to be happy for them. It's 1:00 in the afternoon and the two friends are in their last class of the day. Journalism. Lois just got home to the farm as high school gets out an hour before the middle school. She walks through the door and smiles as she sees Martha preparing dinner. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Kent!"

Martha stops and smiles at her. "Good afternoon, Lois. How was school?"

"Boring! I miss My Smallville." She replied exasperated sitting down at the kitchen island.

"Clark and Chloe will be home in an hour. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. But I have to be honest. Being in school again is so weird! I don't know how I survived the first time!"

"But you also weren't with Clark the first time around. Having a boyfriend in the grade below you is tough, but you two seem to manage really well considering."

"Yeah. It's just, I really wanna go home. Back to our time that is. I miss my work and I miss sleeping with Clark."

"You sleep with him now."

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant."

Martha looked at her confused then realization dawned on her. "Oh. THAT sleep."

Lois nodded. "I want to so bad, but I don't wanna risk changing anything too drastically."

"I understand. So what have you found out so far?"

"Jor-El just said that the orb won't send us back to our original time until what needs changed IS changed. He's real skimpy about it. The only other thing he said was that it must have sent us back to this point in time instead of keeping the timeline from being destroyed, we were sent here to change something that wasn't meant to happen between the times we're from and sent to. It doesn't make any sense. What are we supposed to keep from happening?"

"Maybe it had to do with Clark's relationship with Lana even though they won't technically meet until next year."

"If it was that, wouldn't the orb have sent us to 2001 instead of 2000?"

Martha thought a second. "Good point. Is there something else tragic that happens or happened in your timeline?"

"There's a lot of things. Chloe goes missing next year and everyone thinks she's dead except me and Clark. Well, we do at first, but then we end up investigating what really happened and find her much alive."

"So maybe you're supposed to keep from everyone thinking she's dead."

"Or stop the..." She trailed off.

"Stop the what?"

Lois shook her head. "Nothing. I can't reveal too much."

"When you first got here, you both looked at Johnathan like you've seen a ghost. Does something happen to him?" Lois looked down with sadness. "What happens to him, Lois?"

Lois looked back up as a single tear fell. "I can't tell you. As much as I want to, I can't risk it." Her voice cracked then she composed herself. "I have journalism and English homework. Call me when Clark and Chloe get in." She said and took her bag up to hers and Clark's room to do the said homework.


	5. Sides

At 2:00, the bell rang and Clark picked Chloe up super speeding them to the farm. They walk in. "Good afternoon, Mom." Clark greeted seeing her cook dinner.

"Good afternoon, Sweetheart. How was school?"

"It was ok. I have only journalism homework, so it won't take me long. Where's..."

Martha knew who he was gonna ask for. "She's in your room."

Clark nodded and ran upstairs. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Came from inside.

Clark opened the door. "Hi, Hunny."

Lois looked up then smiled stopping her work and got up to kiss him. "God I missed you today." She said pulling away.

"I missed you too, Beautiful. How was school?"

"It's so weird being in school again. But aside from that, BORING. I missed you all day and wanted to see you. I don't know how I survived the first time."

Clark chuckled and pecked her lips twice. "I love you, Lo."

"Love you too, Smallville. Where's Chloe?"

"Downstairs. Mom's almost done cooking dinner."

"Ok. Lets go down then."

Clark nodded and guided her downstairs with his hand in the small of her back.

* * *

><p>When they enter the kitchen, Chloe is hounding Martha with her 'fun' school day. Martha being polite is just listening as she finishes making dinner. "Dinner ready?" Clark asked interrupting.<p>

The two women turn to look at them. "Almost. About five minutes. Chloe was just telling me how much fun she had at school." Martha replied.

Clark and Lois sat down rolling their eyes. "You can be so weird sometimes, Cous." Lois said.

Chloe glared at her. "And what about you, Miss I know everything?!"

"I don't know everything, Chlo. And I can't be weird. I'm The General's daughter."

"Whatever. Clark will agree with me. He's my best friend."

Clark looked at Chloe awkwardly. "I'm not being dragged into this. I have no answer for that."

"Too late, Smallville." Lois said. "She already dragged you into it."

"Still, I have no answer to that. And definitely NO comment."

"Yes you do. Now SPILL." Lois said knowing him.

"Fine. You can be a LITTLE weird sometimes, but I don't completely comply to agreeing with Chloe just because she's my best friend."

Lois kissed his cheek. "At least you're honest, Clark. You don't defend me just because I'm your girlfriend, but you don't agree with Chloe just because she's your best friend. You really didn't pick any sides. You're just mutual about it."

Clark half smiled. "I guess that's the definition of putting it in Lois terms, simply. I'm not on any sides because I'm on both your sides."

"Exactly. I love you, My Smallville."

"I love you too, Lo." He replied and gave her a quick peck on the lips.


	6. Mommy and Daddy?

Another week passes and the couple get up for breakfast. Clark picks up the orb and looks at it in thought. "What do we need to change?"

Lois walks over to him after changing and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll get back soon, Hunny."

Clark didn't listen and pushed the button to activate it, hoping they already changed what needed to be changed. Lois was in shock as they were in luck. They were enveloped by the red light and the next minute, opened their eyes to find themselves in Watchtower.

**August 15,** **2008**

"Welcome back." Came a familiar voice.

They sat up and turned to find Oliver. "Why are we in Watchtower?" Lois asked confused.

"You're bodies were in a comatose state or stuck in dreamland if you will. You've been like that for two weeks. Jimmy found you like that on your couch and called for an ambulance. So in order to keep doctors from getting you and trying to stick needles and things into Clark's skin finding out his secret, Courtney as Star Girl and Carter as Hawkman brought your bodies here to Watchtower to keep an eye on you waiting for you to return from your trip to the past."

"Thanks, Guys." Clark and Lois replied looking at the team.

"We're a team and also friends. That's what we do for each other." Dinah or Black Canary said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Then a small brunette girl came running down the stairs. "MOMMY! DADDY! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!" She said excitedly hugging the engaged couple.

Clark and Lois looked confused. "I think you have the wrong mommy and daddy, Sweety." Lois said to the girl.

The girl pulled away giggling. "Stop teasing, Mommy. You're only supposed to do that to Daddy."

Kara came in from her night patrol through the window. "Hey! Welcome back!" She greeted and gave the couple each a quick hug.

The little girl got excited. "Auntie Kara! Can I show Daddy what you taught me?"

Kara looked at her. "You mean controlling your heat vision?"

She nodded. "PLEASE?!"

"Alright, Miss Ella Bella. Go ahead. Just do it on the plant in the corner."

Ella nodded and focused on the plant in the corner while the couple watched. Her eyes heated up and she set the plant on fire. She turned around and squealed jumping into Clark's arms. "I did it, Daddy! Did you see me?!"

As Kara used her super breath to put the fire out, Clark nodded. "I did." He said pretending to know who she was, but not letting her know he really doesn't.

Lois realized what he was doing and went along with it. "I saw it too, Pumpkin. That was so good!"

Ella turned to her and smiled. "Thanks, Mommy." She replied, but then realized what she called her. "Pumpkin? You never call me that. You told me you hate that nickname. What happen to Ladybug? You ALWAYS call me Ladybug." She asked confused.

Lois not admitting it was what she called her thinking that's what she really DID call her, she replied. "I changed my mind. I do like it. It's just your OTHER nickname from me."

Ella thinking it was the truth believed her and nodded. "Ok. But I wanna go home. Staying with Auntie Chloe, Uncle Ollie, and Jace for two weeks was enough. I wanna see Shelby and take a ride on Snow White. I haven't ridden her since Daddy got her for me for my birthday. I'm 4 now. I'm a big girl. I wanna ride Snow White again, but this time I wanna dress her myself. Daddy already taught me how."

A little boy came down and hugged the couple. "Welcome back, Auntie Lois and Uncle Clark."

"Thanks, Buddy." They replied in unison.

Ella got up and hugged him. "I love you, Big Cous."

He hugged her back. "I love you too, Ella." He replied and pulled away.

She looked at Oliver and Chloe. "Thank you for letting me stay with you guys while Mommy and Daddy were in the past."

"Anytime, Munchkin." Chloe said.

"You're always welcome to our house, Little Devil. You ARE family." Oliver added.

"Love you guys." She said and gave them a quick hug.

"Love you too, Sweetheart." They replied in unison.

Ella quickly hugged Tess. "Thank you, Auntie Tess for showing me how Watchtower works."

Tess smiled. "Anytime, Little Lois."

Ella giggled. "I AM your Little Lois. I look just like Mommy!" She said happily.

Tess giggled. "Go on, You Silly Girl."

Ella ran over and put her hands up towards Lois. Lois picked her up and they along with Clark headed home in super speed.

* * *

><p>When they get to the farm, it's 7:00 in the evening. Clark set Lois down and she set Ella down. "I go ride now. I be back at 8:00." She said and super sped into the barn to quickly dress her white stallion Snow White as she named her.<p>

Clark looked at Lois. "Well, this is not anything I expected to see when we got back."

"Same here. But I have to say, the way she talks to us and loves us, I couldn't help, but feel love back for her. And we only just met her."

"I know what you mean. But we should really find out this new timeline we created."

"Agreed. But I also think we should go back again. I wanna experience for REAL everything that has to do with this new timeline. I wanna know what it's like to give birth to her. Raise her and feed her. To know what's it like to actually be a mother."

Clark nodded and feeling a little guilty about leaving Ella alone, he hesitated about pulling the orb out of his pocket. But knowing his fiance' was right, he pulled it out and activated it again. The red light enveloped them and the next minute, opened their eyes to being in daylight again, but going down the stairs.


	7. Strange Time

**August 15, 2008**

Lois and Clark's bodies were tangled on the floor of the kitchen when they started to wake up. "Owww." Lois groaned.

Clark opened his eyes and noticed the position he was in on the floor. Seeing a woman laying next to him, he poked her arm gently. "Hello?"

Lois groaned again and opened her eyes. She wiped the hair in her face out of her eyes' way and looked at him. "Clark?"

"Lois?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we? Your hair is brown."

Lois pulled a strand of her hair to see it really WAS brown. "Why do I have my natural hair color again?"

"What's the date? We're in our kitchen."

Lois stood up and walked over to the calender. She gasped. "We're screwed."

Clark walked over confused. "What is it, Lo?"

"The date today is August 15, 2008. We're in the future."

Clark looked at the calender and realized she was right. "But how did we get here?"

"I don't know. But hopefully Chloe's still in our lives. I'll call her."

Clark nodded. "Go ahead. I guess I'll make dinner."

Lois nodded as she dialed Chloe's number. "**Hello?**"

"Chloe!"

"**Lois? What is it, Cous? I just saw you like thirty minutes ago at Watchtower. Did something happen to Ella? Is she ok? Is Clark ok?**"

"Clark is fine. And who's Ella?"

"**Not this again. She's your daughter. Four years old. Looks like you. But she has Clark's powers from being half Kryptonian.**"

"What?!"

"MOMMY!" Came Ella's cry as she ran hugging Lois' legs.

Lois looked down surprised, but realized Ella was crying hysterically. "Hold on, Chloe." She said into the phone and set it down. She crouched down to be eye level with Ella. "What's wrong, Ladybug?" She asked thinking that's probably her nickname.

"Someone shot Snow White! A...a...a...and then I fell. And then I f...f...felt pain. I f...f...felt like I was d...d...dying. And now I hear all kinds of things in my head and it HURTS! Mommy, HELP me!"

Pretending like everything's normal, she responds. "Maybe you should go tell Daddy. He's making dinner."

Still crying hysterically, she nods and runs to the kitchen. "DADDY!" She screamed and hugged his legs to get his attention.

Lois goes back to talking to Chloe on the phone and Clark turns around surprised, but then notices the crying and acts normal. "What's wrong, Super Princess?"

"Someone shot Snow White! A...a...a...and then I fell. And then I f...f...felt pain. I f...f...felt like I was d...d...dying. And now I hear all kinds of things in my head and it HURTS! I told Mommy, but she said to tell you."

Clark picked her up. *She said she fell after Snow White was shot. Snow White must be a white horse.* "Can you show me where?"

She nodded and he set her down. She super sped to where Snow White was lying and bleeding in the field. Clark right behind her. "AHH!" Ella screamed falling to the ground clutching her ears in pain.

Clark quickly found the bullet hole and cauterized the wound with his heat vision. He spun around and picked Ella up. He cradled her. "Run with me. I'm gonna carry Snow White back to the barn."

She nodded and he sat her down to pick up Snow White. The two super sped to the barn and Clark set the horse down in her stall. "DADDY! Make it go away! It HURTS!" Ella screamed still clutching her ears in pain.

Clark spoke to the horse. "Just rest. I'll put a bucket of water in here for you in the morning." Snow White understood and Clark turned picking up his daughter. "I can't make it go away. Only YOU can do that. You've got your super hearing."

"I CAN'T!"

"Yes you can, Baby. What I do, is I focus on the one thing I ALWAYS like to listen to. I listen to your mother's heart. What is it that you like to listen to all the time?" He asked stepping into the house.

"Yours and M...M...M...Mommy's voices."

"Ok. Good. Focus on them then. Think that's all you want to hear and the other noises will go away."

She closed her eyes trying to calm down and focused on her father's and mother's voices. "_I can't believe this. I guess we'll just have to adjust to living in the future._"

"_Focus on our voices._"

She heard only listening to her parents' voices, not paying attention to what they said. Then that's all she heard and she opened her eyes wiping her tears. She looked at Clark. "I did it. You're all I hear now."

Clark smiled and kissed her forehead. "Then just think about how our voices sound and focus on that when we're not with you. That's what will keep you from hearing all the other noises."

She nodded and hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

Clark couldn't help, but return the hug and affection. "I love you too. Are you hungry?"

Ella pulled away and nodded. "What is it?"

"Grandma Martha's Homemade Spaghetti."

"My favorite!" She said excitedly.

Clark sat her in a chair at the table and scooped her a plate. "Parmesan cheese?"

"Yes please, Daddy."

Clark sprinkled it on until she said stop. "Ok. Anything else?"

"Did you make Grandma's Homemade Meatballs too?"

"I did. How many?"

"Four please."

Clark scooped four meatballs out and set them on her plate. "Any salad?"

"No thank you, Daddy. Not hungry enough for it."

Clark nodded. "Ok then. Let me go get Mommy and then we can all eat together."

"Ok."

Clark went into the living room where Lois just finished talking to Chloe on the house phone. "Dinner's ready. Ella already has her plate. She's waiting for us."

Lois nodded and followed him to the table. She scooped her plate and added a little side salad. Clark was in between the two girls and did the same. Lois smiled. "Who wants to do the honors of prayer?"

Ella smiled. "I do."

"Ok, Ladybug. Lets see what you've got."

They all folded their hands and Ella started. "Dear Lord, thank you for this food we're about to receive. Without you in our lives, we wouldn't have a roof over our heads or food to eat. Or even water to drink. If it wasn't for your help, Mommy and Daddy wouldn't have made it back from their time in the past. I thank you everyday that you gave me the mommy and daddy I have today. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be as loved or even as lucky to be alive. They had me at a young age, but Mommy says they wouldn't have it any other way. That some people with babies at a young age don't want them or have difficulty and eventually hurt them in some way. She also says that when she got pregnant with me, she was really excited because she never thought she'd be a mommy. She says she was nervous about it, but that it was worth risking her life for because she has Daddy to help. Thank you, Lord. Amen."

"Amen." The couple repeated.

Lois smiled. "That was really good, Sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mommy. I love you."

Lois smiled bigger and teared up a little in happiness. "I love you too." She wiped her eyes. "Lets eat."

The family dug in.

* * *

><p><strong>May 12, 2003<strong>

Clark and Lois woke up tangled on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Clark got up and helped Lois up. "You ok?"

"A little dizzy, but otherwise just fine." Lois replied.

Clark nodded and they walked into the kitchen. He noticed the calender and his eyes widened. "We're in the past alright. But not where we wanted."

Lois looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's May 12, 2003. We wanted 2000."

"Check the orb."

Clark dug around in his pockets then super sped around the house and barn before coming back. "It's gone. It must have stayed with our bodies in the future."

"Which means we have no way of getting back. Ella's all alone. After what happened last time, it's bound to be that way again!" Lois said starting to tear up scared.

Clark could see the worry in her face. "Calm down, Hunny. We'll figure it out."


	8. The News

Clark turned around and super sped to the barn. He picked up the octagonal key and super sped to the Kawatche Caves. He put the key in its slot and was transported to the ice fortress. "Jor-El!"

"_Kal-El. My son. You have returned._"

"Is there a way for you to find out what has happened in the year 2008?! I am from that time and so is Lois! We're in our past bodies! This is the second time, but when we got back, we were told our bodies were in a comatose state or stuck in dreamland! I wanna know if it's that way again!"

"_I will see what I can do. Go back to the farm and keep from changing too much. When sunset comes, return here and I will have your needed answers._"

Clark was retransported to the caves and he took out the key super speeding back to the farm. He walked through the doors. "Lois?!" When there was no answer, he super sped to the barn and walked up to the loft. "Lois?"

Lois turned around. "Where'd you go?"

"I visited Jor-El and asked him to find out what happened to our bodies in 2008 now that we're in our past selves again. I told him what we found out when we returned and that we wanted to know if it's happened again."

"Then why are you back here?"

"He told me to come back for now and return to the fortress at sunset. He'll have our answers then."

"Ok." She said and wiped the one tear that fell. "I'm just worried because of, well, everything."

"I know. We'll find out soon."

There was the sound of crunching hay. "Clark? Lois?" Came a familiar voice.

Clark whispered. "Act normal."

Lois nodded as someone turned the corner to the loft. "Hey, You Two. Is everything ok?"

Clark nodded. "Everything's fine, Mom. Lois was just worried about Lucy."

"I'm fine now, Mrs. Kent. Clark helped like usual."

"Ok. You know you can tell me anything if you ever need to talk. Especially when it comes to family. I know you had a rough few days while Lucy was here. But don't be afraid to talk to me if you need to talk to someone other than Clark. You've always been like a daughter to me. I'm here if you need me."

She nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent. I will."

"Alright. I'm gonna start dinner. I'm making Meatloaf and Mashed Potatoes it'll be done in about an hour and a half." Martha said and went back to the house to start said dinner.

Lois turned to Clark. "How'd you...?"

"Photographic memory. It's part of my Kryptonian side."

"Right. I'll have to remember that."

Clark put his hand in the small of her back and guided her to the house as it was getting a little cold.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Martha already had the Meatloaf in the oven and was preparing the potatoes to be boiled. Clark and Lois entered through the back door and went to the living room to sit on the couch. "You want to watch TV or a movie?" Clark asked.<p>

"TV is fine. Lets watch the news."

He nodded and turned the TV onto the news channel. "_Today is a beautiful afternoon down here in downtown Metropolis where there seems to be a protest going on. The leader of this protest has told us that it's for the cause of Lionel Luthor's declaration of running for president. Has anyone any reason to object the running for president of this fine humanitarian?_"

"Yeah. He's not who everyone thinks he is. He's a murderous monster. Tried to kill my boyfriend AND his father." Lois said.

Clark pulled her against him and rubbed her arm in comfort. "He hasn't tried yet."

"No. But he will. And I'm not about to let it happen. We're saving your father, Clark. And we're gonna bring our daughter into a better world. She shouldn't be raised in a world where there's too much danger. We need to make it safer. But the only way to do that is to get rid of Lionel and Lex."

Martha comes in hearing Lois' rant. "Did you just say daughter?"

Lois looked at her. "I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking. I'm speaking for future references. And I said daughter instead of son because that's the most likely." She replied only half lying.

"Got you. Just making sure."

Lois giggled. "Don't worry. We're both still virgins. We don't plan on anything sexual until graduation."

"Good. I'm proud of you two. Still planning for college?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Good to hear." She said and went back to making dinner.

Lois sighed relieved and looked at Clark. "That was close."

"Agreed. I mean you were technically telling the truth."

"Yeah. But I can't reveal you know what."

"I know. You think things up fast and it's part of what I love about you."

Lois smiled. "I know. I love you too, Smallville." She said and pecked his lips before turning back to watch the news.


	9. Answers

An hour later, dinner was ready. Clark guided Lois to the table as Johnathan Kent walked in the door. "Good evening, Everyone." He greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Kent." Lois greeted back.

"Good evening, Dad."

"Hey, Hunny." Martha said putting the Mashed Potatoes on the table and quickly pecked his lips.

Everyone sat down and then Lois' phone rang. Everyone looked confused and she took it out looking at the caller ID. "It's my father."

"Go talk in the barn, Sweetheart. We can wait." Martha said.

Lois looked at Clark who nodded and she got up running to the barn as she answered her phone. "Hello? Daddy?"

"**LOIS LANE!**" He yelled through the phone.

Lois suddenly remembered what this conversation, well, fight was about. But not wanting to change the conversation, she went with it. "Don't YELL at me!"

"**How could you do this to your sister!?**"

"She BETRAYED us! This is HER fault! NOT MINE!"

"**You were supposed to take CARE of her!**"

"Ever since Mom died, **I** have been the one taking care of her! You weren't even being her FATHER! I had the weight of being her MOTHER on my shoulders because of it! I wasn't her sister. I was her MOTHER! So don't you go blaming ME for the way she turned out. I have a life too!"

"**You are and have always been this family's WEAKEST link! I'm coming for you tomorrow! You're coming HOME!**"

"I AM home! I'm not going ANYWHERE with YOU! I HATE YOU!" She screamed and hung up.

(A.N.: I never actually saw this episode, so I'm taking a guess at this. But using some references to what I've read on other Smallville stories.)

Lois started crying when she heard the sound of footsteps, but remembered it was Clark to come check on her. "He said I was the weakest link of the family. That it's my fault for Lucy turning out the way she did."

"Don't listen to him, Hunny. It's not your fault. She did this to herself. But apart from that, it's also partially your father's fault because he didn't take the time to be the father you girls needed after your mother died."

"I know, but it still hurts to hear it."

Clark turned her around and kissed her forehead. "It's almost sunset. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Knowing what he was talking about, she nodded and started walking towards the house. Clark super sped to the caves and put the key in to transport him back to the ice fortress. "_Welcome back, My Son._"

"Do you have the answers I need?!"

"_I was able to contact the fortress from 2008. It seems that your past selves are in your bodies. You have swapped places._"

"Is there a way to fix it?!"

"_I'm afraid not, Kal-El. They will have to live in your time as you. And you will have to live here. There's no way of swapping you back._"

"So this is now our present.!"

"_I am sorry, My Son. If there is something you wish to change for the better, do so as this is now your present._"

Clark sighed defeated for once and gets retransported back to the caves. He takes out the key and super speeds home.

* * *

><p>He walks inside and sits down at the table so they can all eat. Martha can see there's something on his mind and decides to speak up. "Is everything alright, Clark?"<p>

Clark swallowed his bite of food then answered. "It's fine. Just thinking about things from earlier." He lied.

Martha believed him, but Lois knew he was lying.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, everyone was done eating and Lois grabbed Clark's arm dragging him to their room. She closed the door and turned to him. "I know you were lying. What's wrong, Smallville?"<p>

"Jor-El found out that it wasn't like last time. We swapped and now our past selves are living as us. He said there's no way of getting back and that this is now our present. So we have to relive our last year of high school. Jor-El also said that if we wish to change something for the better, do it. So to save my father, I'm gonna make a deal with Jor-El this time when the second meteor shower hits."

"What about Lex and Lionel?"

"We'll land them in jail where they belong. At least Lionel. I think I may have a way to make Lex take the better life path."

"How?"

"No plans. Just go with it."

"I hope you're right."

"Lets bring our daughter into a much safer world."

"I love you, Smallville."

He smiled. "I love you too." He replied and kissed her softly.

She kissed back and they pulled away after thirty seconds.


	10. Chloe's Phone Call To Lois

One year later, Clark and Lois were happier then they ever could imagine. It's the day before graduation and Chloe and Oliver are expecting a baby in a month. The two are excited, but want to wait to marry as that's the one thing they're not ready for yet. Clark and Lois were shocked to hear about the news, but were happy. He proposed to Lois who happily agreed. The wedding is set for December 6th which is a Saturday.

Clark is setting his graduation tux out for tomorrow as Lois sets her dress out. Clark's tux is the traditional black with a red tie. Lois' dress is a red that matches Clark's tie and is a glittery floor-length halter with a slit down the right side to show her tall, lean legs. The phone rings and Clark chuckles. "That's YOUR phone, Hunny."

Lois put her shoes down in front of her dress and quickly answered her phone. "Hello?"

"**Hey, Cous.**"

"Chloe! What you up to?"

"**Just chillin' and watching Snow White. Ollie's not letting me do much today. I'm pregnant. Not an imbecile.**"

Lois laughed. "I hope Clark doesn't do that when it's my turn. He knows I'll hurt him."

"**Haha, Lois. But it's true. Ready for tomorrow?**"

"Definitely! Clark and I got our letters in the mail today for Met U."

"**Really? What'd they say?**"

"We both got in and for JOURNALISM!" She emphasized excitedly.

"**That's so COOL! Have you told your dad about getting in?**"

"No. And I'm not going to. He's coming tomorrow and I want him to find out when I get my diploma and scholarship."

"**He doesn't want you in journalism. Does he?**" She asked sad for her cousin.

"No. And I'm gonna get a lecture about it tomorrow after the ceremony. I'd rather wait to take his wrath AFTER the ceremony then the day before I graduate."

"**That's pretty smart I guess. I would have done the same thing in your situation. So how's the sex life?**"

"CHLOE!"

"**What?!**"

"We're waiting until tomorrow! We want it to be special. And what better way to make it special then by doing it as a celebration for graduating?"

"**Good point. I hope you enjoy it. I'll see you guys tomorrow.**" She replied and hung up.

Lois sighed and hung up. She feels two strong arms around her waist from behind. "You ok, Love?"

She sits up to sit against him as she was laying on her stomach on the bed. "I'm fine, Smallville. Just a little nervous about tomorrow."

"What about?"

"The lecture I'll be getting from my dad when he finds out about my scholarship to Met U for journalism."

"He wants you to major in something else."

Lois knew it was a statement and not a question. "Yeah." She agreed. "I just hope he's ok with our engagement."

"He'll be fine. And I'll be with you the WHOLE time. You don't have to be so nervous."

"I know. I just don't wanna get in too much of a fight with him. You know what happened the last time I did."

"I know, Hunny. But I'm here for you. That should be all that matters."

She turns her neck and pecks his lips. "You ARE all that matters, Clark. That's why I'm worried."

He kissed her forehead. "Don't be."

"I'll try. Lets go eat dinner and go to bed."

Clark nodded and the couple went downstairs to eat their dinner.


	11. Getting Ready For Graduation

The next morning at 5:00, the rooster on the top of the barn cockadoodledooed. Clark yawned and opened his eyes to find his fiance' Lois using his chest as her pillow and her legs intertwined with his laying half on top of him. His arms were around her waist and he smiled at the position. He kissed her forehead. She was his angel. Lois stirred in her sleep and smiled. He kissed her forehead again and she opened her eyes with a yawn. "Good morning, My Graduating Angel."

Lois smiled and giggled. "Good morning. What time is it?"

Clark looked at his clock and turned back to her. "5:05. We should get up and start getting ready. I have my chores to do and then we can possibly get a shower together before getting dressed for the ceremony."

"That sounds nice. Ok." She agreed and they got up throwing on quick morning clothes before heading downstairs where Martha was already up making breakfast.

"Morning, Mom." Clark greeted.

Martha turned around and smiled. "Good morning. How's my favorite couple this morning?"

Lois giggled. "We're lovely. Thanks for asking."

Martha nodded and went back to cooking the pancakes. Clark kissed Lois' forehead. "I'll see you in a few."

"Ok. Love you, Smallville."

Clark smiled. "Love you too, Lo." He replied and super sped to the barn to do his chores.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Clark walks in the kitchen. "Ready, Beautiful?"<p>

Lois smiled after swallowing her last bite of pancake. "Completely. Lets go." She said getting up and running up the steps. Clark followed behind.

Martha laughed watching the two. "At this rate, they're gonna make us young grandparents."

Johnathan walks in overhearing her. "Did I just hear my wife say that our son is gonna make us young grandparents?"

Martha laughed turning to face him. "I didn't mean literally. I just meant that the two are so in love, they're bound to have a family of their own soon."

"I hope that means after college."

"We'll see, Dear. Now go wash up so we can get ready to take them to their graduation."

Johnathan nodded and went to do as told.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Clark just finished scrubbing Lois' body. "Want me to do your hair? Or you wanna do mine first?"<p>

"Go ahead. I'll wait."

Clark nodded and lathered her hair up with her strawberry scented shampoo. "You know I love this shampoo you use."

"I know what my Clarky likes."

"That you do, My Love."

"And you know I love yours." She said now lathering HIS hair up with his orange scented shampoo. "Smells like oranges."

He smiles. "I just thought it smelled good. I never depicted the actual scent."

"Oranges. Now you know. And even though it's fruity, it's manly."

Clark helped her to rinse out her shampoo and chuckled. "Glad to know I don't smell girly." He teased.

Lois giggled. "You're such a dork."

"But I'm YOUR dork."

She giggled again. "Yes you are. And I wouldn't change that for the world." She said and helped him to quickly rinse out his shampoo.

Clark turned off the water and opened the shower curtain getting out. Lois shivered and he quickly wrapped a towel around her as he picked her up to bring her out of the shower with him. She smiled and hung the towel up. Clark focused and heat dried her off with his heat vision. "Better?"

She kissed his cheek. "Much. Now go out so I can do my hair. It's a surprise."

He kissed her forehead and walked out shutting the door behind him. He smiled and walked to the bedroom to dress.

* * *

><p>A half hour later at 7:30, Clark was trying to put his tie on when he heard the bedroom door open. He turned around to find his fiance' wrapped in a towel with her hair up in a fancy braided crown up-do. "Whoa."<p>

Lois giggled. "You like it?"

He smiled closing his mouth. "I love it. Want some help putting your dress on?"

"Sure. But let me tie this for you first." She replied putting his tie on for him.

He smiled. "Thanks, Hunny. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"You wouldn't be wearing ties. That's for sure." She partially teased.

Clark chuckled and helped her with her dress. "Thanks."

"Of course. You look perfect. But you might wanna wear a sweater or something over it. It's pretty cold out."

She nodded and quickly looked in the closet before pulling out a nice green shimmering sweater. She put it on and straitened the sleeves. Turning to Clark, she smiled. "Well?"

"It's perfect. You look like a Christmas Ornament."

Lois giggled. "Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself."

Clark smiled and held his arm out. "Shall we?"

Taking his arm in hers, she smiled back. "We shall."

Clark then led her downstairs where his parents were waiting for them. "You two look like you just came from Prom." Martha said.

"Thanks, Mom. Lets get going. We need to get our graduation robes and get in line."

Martha nodded and the four went out to the truck.


	12. Questions

The four of them get to the school at 7:45 and Clark along with Lois give his parents hugs before meeting Chloe and Oliver in back of the stage to get their robes. "I'm so glad high school is finally over." Chloe said.

"Why? I thought you liked high school." Lois replied as they were in their robes and heading to their lines.

"I did, but I'm eight months pregnant. This little boy wants out like now."

"Oh. Right. My second cousin giving you a hard time this month?"

"No idea. He's kicking like crazy at my bladder."

"Well, I'll see you after the ceremony." Chloe nodded and gave her cousin a quick hug. The two got in their separate lines. Lois passed by Clark as they're in the same line and stopped to give him a quick kiss. "Love you, Smallville."

"Love you too, Gorgeous. See you after."

She nodded and got in her spot.

* * *

><p>The ceremony went pretty quickly and it's now 9:00. They threw their hats up and Clark went over to Lois. "Ready to face your dad?"<p>

Lois nodded. "He seemed pretty angry at my scholarship for journalism. I just hope he takes the engagement well."

He escorted her towards their parents and General Sam Lane looked quite angry. "Lois Lane!"

Lois winced at his yelling, but stood her ground. "I'm going into journalism and you CAN'T STOP me! It's MY life! And I'm engaged to Clark!"

The general looked a little taken aback at her last outburst, but then saw her ring and became more enraged. "YOU'RE COMING HOME! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"NO I'M NOT! I'm NINETEEN! And my HOME is with CLARK and THE KENTS!" She screamed defiantly. She grabbed Clark's hand and drug him out to the truck where Johnathan and Martha were waiting. They get in and Johnathan drives home.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was in an uncomfortable silence. Lois leaned against Clark and sniffed. "Why does he have to treat me like some puppet?"<p>

Clark put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You did fine, Hunny. Your father's an idiot for not seeing how happy you are with journalism and me of course."

She giggled at his little add on. "You're perfect, Clark. And I mean that like no other man in this universe is as sweet and kindhearted as you. You're everything a woman could want in a man. I just happen to be that lucky woman to get you."

"I'M the lucky one." He replied. "I thought I'd always end up alone until I met you."

The truck stopped and they all got out.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Lois had just gotten off the phone with her father who she was already angry at, but now pissed off and upset. She tears up and runs out to the loft in the barn. Clark was already there so he wasn't hearing the conversation, but when he heard her running up the steps with sounds of sobs, he turned to face her. "Lois?" She ran into him grabbing him like a lifeline and sobbed into his chest. Clark put his arms around her and started rubbing her back. "What happened, Sweetheart?"<p>

She pulled away just enough to look at him and he wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs. She sniffled. "He said that he doesn't know me anymore and that I'm not his daughter. He said that he's cutting me completely out of his life if I stay here."

"So what now? Hunny, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, Smallville. And my decision is to stay because I love you. I'm not losing you. Your parents are more like parents to me than my own father. Your mom is like the mother I always needed since I barely knew mine. And your dad is more of a dad to me than my own father ever was. Especially after my mom died."

"I'm glad you're staying. But I am sorry about your father. He's a complete jerk. I just hope you can be happy."

"I will be. I AM. As much as I wish to have my father in my life, I'd be more miserable if I couldn't ever see you again and chosen him. I may be stubborn, but if I ever have to choose between you and any other man, I'll always choose you."

Clark smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Lois Lane."

"I love you too, My Smallville. You're my life, heart, and soul. I wouldn't be who I am without you. In fact, I'd most likely be a lot more bitter and alone for the rest of my life if I hadn't met you."

"Same here. So what about your sister?"

Lois sighed. "I'm still gonna try and keep her in my life. At least somewhat. I lost my father, but I won't lose Lucy forever too. I made a promise to myself silently to my mom that I would take care of her as best I could. At least then she'll have some family. I'm never giving up on that. Even if I failed at raising her as a mother before. Never again. She's my sister and despite what she's done, I still love her."

"Good for you, Lois. I'm proud of you."

She half smiled. "Thanks. Can we go to the fortress for a few? I wanna know what it'll be like to carry a half Kryptonian baby and if the gestation period is the same as a human's."

Clark nodded and picked her up before super speeding to the caves. He let her down and put the key in. They were transported to the fortress and Lois looked at Clark. "Jor-El?!"

The fortress came to life. "_Yes, My Son?_"

"My fiance' Lois Lane is with me and she has some questions for you!"

"_Ask away, My Daughter._"

"Do you know of our plans?!"

"_You mean about the baby? Yes. Is there something wrong?_"

"No! But I wish to know some things! First, how is it possible that I am able to have babies with Kal-El?!"

"_You are of Kawatche heritage, Miss Lane. Kawatches are in a way part Kryptonian. If the human Kal-El has mated with was not of Kawatche heritage, then he would not be able to have children. Your destiny is to be with him. To carry on the Kryptonian bloodline. I have known long before you met him that you were his destined mate. No other human in Kansas is of Kawatche heritage. And they were originated there. You are the only one able to continue the Kryptonian bloodline._"

"So if Kal-El was with Lana, he would never be able to have children?!"

"_That is correct, My Daughter. This is your destiny. You and Kal-El will have a total of four children who will all eventually create the New Krypton. Now that is to say that Earth is destined to die. Just as Krypton has. When Earth dies, everyone, but your children will perish. And where Earth stands now, will be the New Krypton._"

"But how will they have their own children?!"

"_There are humans that are experimenting on living on Mars who are all of Kawatche heritage. Their own children will come to live on the New Krypton with your children. They will be the ones to continue the Kryptonian bloodline as will Kara. She is destined to help your children to recreate the New Krypton. Krypton will live again with the merging of humans from Mars._"

"Ok. And what about the gestation period?! A human's is nine months! Is it the same for Kryptonians?!"

"_I'm afraid not. The gestation period of a Kryptonian is five Earth months. But as your children will be half human, your gestation period will be seven months._"

"So where do I go for appointments and give birth?!"

"_You will have to come here during the gestation period for appointments. As for the birth, you can choose to have it here or at The Kent Farm._"

"I want the birth at The Kent Farm! It's been my real home for a long time!"

"_Then you will only have to be here during your gestation period. Do you wish to know when you will conceive your first?_"

"No! I want it to be a surprise! I thank you for all your help!"

"_Of course, My Daughter. If you have any more questions down the road, you are free to come and ask me._"

Lois thanked him and she along with Clark were retransported back to the caves. Clark took out the key and super sped them to the farm where Martha has just finished making meatloaf for dinner.


End file.
